nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Honey
Honey '(ハニー Hanī''), inmate number 82, is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga and anime. He is an inmate of Nanba Prison where he is held in building three, cell six alongside Trois. Appearance Honey Full.jpg|Full appearance Honey is a rather handsome young man with a lean build. He stands at average height and has fair skin and emerald-green eyes; beneath his left eye lies a small beauty mark. His hair is purple with pink tips, worn with the left bangs slicked back and the right ones brushed over his face; when angered, strands of hair resembling devil’s tails emerge which have red and yellow tips. He wears gold bar earrings in each ear and sports a red tattoo on the left side of his neck which depicts a heart slipt horizontally down the middle. His nails are purple. Honey wears a white inmates’ jumpsuit accessorized with a thin, black armband worn on each arm and a black necktie. On occasion, he wears the top of his jumpsuit open and the necktie undone.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 He sports a black apron around his waist and wears black shoes. His ID‌ badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Like Trois, Honey is portrayed as well-mannered, cool-headed and cocky. He has a great amount of confidence in his abilities and appearance; he openly considers himself to be the best-looking man in Nanba, displaying great arrogance.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 Unlike Trios, however, he is also an irascible individual who is who loses his temper easily. He is highly aggressive and vulgar during such times, prone to excessive profanity and pointing his middle finger up at those who anger him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 He is also stubborn, as shown when he refuses to accept his loss to Uno during the New Year's Tournament;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 57 he considers any and all subsequent losses to be a result of Uno's cheating.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 Honey is capable of being highly selfish at times, the extremity of which is shown when he refuses to save Jyugo and Uno from a perilous situation simply he doesn't want to waste his tools.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 96 He appears to be a rather suspicious person as he dislikes it when things aren't clear-cut;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 158 he is antagonistic towards Jyugo largely because he cannot read him and persistently believes him to be hiding something.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 95 Honey has a strong interest in women such that it borders on perversion; he won't hesitate to ask them about the color of their underwear, specifically pants, even if the woman is a complete stranger.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 143 Ironically, he considers Trois's highly similar actions to be far more perverted. Background After being arrested for an unspecified crime, Honey ended up in multiple prisons with Trois. They persistently broke out using violent and destructive methods which eventually lead to them being transferred to Nanba.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Plot Part One New Year's Tournament arc Honey's cell is chosen to participate in the New Year's Tournament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 He and Trois participate in the third round, Hyakunin Isshu, against Uno, whom Honey quickly gains the upper hand on. As he does, Trois warns that he may cheat soon and swaps places with Honey. However, Uno unexpectedly begins to take cards, leading Honey to swap places with Trois once again. He proves to be no match for Uno, who informs him of all his quirks and habits that enable Uno to beat him to the cards; Honey soon loses his temper, and Trois swaps with him once more. Despite their efforts, Uno eventually defeats the two of them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 17 Part Two Honey, along with Trois, is invited by Uno to visit his recreation room; Honey remains infuriated, refusing to accept his defeat and accusing Uno of showing off. He is eventually encouraged to join in by Kiji Mitsuba, only to become further irritated upon discovering the room is empty, with Uno stating he wants everyone to build it together.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 As the room's construction takes place, Honey becomes excited at the addition of several sets of dartboards. After finishing the room, Honey joins the rest of the inmates in a game of cards that he looses rather badly. Later, Musashi arrives and Honey introduces himself to him. Sometime later, Mitsuru brings various items to the room, among which are dartboards that Honey quickly begins playing with, boasting to Uno about his skills.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 59 After a while, he and the rest of the inmates are sent back to his cell by Hajime.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 60 Building Five arc Honey, along with Trois, accompanies Kiji to building five for extra training. However, they ultimately end up captured and are imprisoned in the Gogyousan Underground Prison. Enraged, Honey's continuous shouting attracts the attention of Uno, Jyugo, Upa, Nico, and Liang who are forced to attack him to prevent his loudness from catching their opponents' attention. He is then released from his cell and cuffs by Jyugo, and the rest of the inmates explain their situation. As they finalize their plans to rescue the guards and leave the underground, the inmates begin to make their way through the prison.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78 As they do so, Liang defeats one of the patrolling Jiang Shi Dolls; Honey asks if they will have to defeat all of them, with Liang responding that it wouldn't be possible. As Uno tries to come up with more plans, they are confronted and chased by a hoard of Jiang Shi Dolls. While running, Honey shouts at Uno for his fear and is almost caught up in a trap and is saved by Trois, gaining a bleeding nose as a result. They eventually manage to lose them by retreating into a storage room.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 79 After a brief rest, Honey suggests they continue and they head out once again. As they continue their journey, Liang is unexpectedly attacked by a possessed Daisen RokurikiNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 80 whom Liang and Upa manage to defeat. After doing so, they convince Trois and the others to go ahead without them which they eventually do. As they advance, Honey assures Trois that the two will be fine.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 As they make their way to the next level, Honey overhears Trois and Jyugo talking about him and loses his temper; as the conversation turns into a debate over which one of them is the most popular, the group notices that Nico is no longer with them, causing Uno to panic.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 84 He explains that Nico's chronic illnesses are the least of their worriesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 88 and attempts to head back to find him, forcing Honey and the others to hold him back. As they do so, a trap in the form of a large wave is triggered, knocking them to the next level of the underground. There, they notice that Jyugo has drowned in the time and argue over who should resuscitate him. While exploring the new level of the underground, Trois leads the inmates into a room for storing Jiang Shi dolls. While preventing Uno from making a fuss, Honey ultimately decides to leave Trois behind and continue; while doing so, he snaps at Jyugo for lagging behind. He then asks Uno whether he is suspicious of Jyugo; Uno responds that the two are good friends and that he and Honey would get along well. As they talk, they encounter Ruka Gojou who threatens to punish them for escaping; when Honey and the others tease him about his similarity to Kiji until he loses his temper and attacks, summoning a possessed Youriki and Kokoriki to defeat them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Deciding to run, Honey and Uno flee the guards until Trois arrives and defeats them with a handmade gun, leading Honey to yell at him for his recklessness. As Trois continues fighting Youriki and Kokoriki, Honey explains Trois' past and crimes to Jyugo and Uno and concludes that he went overboard. After Trois successfully overpowers their opponents, Honey and the others begin to run again; however, Jyugo is captured by Ruka.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94 Angered, Honey recalls the times he previously met Jyugo and becomes increasingly annoyed at his uselessness and lack of expression. They eventually manage to escape and lose Ruka; as they do, Honey states that they should abandon Jyugo as he is a burden to them, pointing out that they could manage well enough without him. He gradually becomes angrier as Uno and Trois try to defend him, eventually shouting at Jyugo for his uselessness. Asking if he knows something they don't, he attempts to punch Jyugo but is stopped by Uno who tells him to keep his voice down. When Uno too refuses to concede to his beliefs, Honey storms off in irritation.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 95 Trivia * The name '''Honey means "eight" (八) (hachi) and "two" (二) (ni), a reference to his ID number 82. * Honey's original concept art had only minor differences from his final design. He initially had black hair in a neater style, no tattoo or nail polish, and seemed to have a more cool-headed personality. * According to Honey's character card: ** He likes women's underwear (lower), caviar and alcohol. ** He dislikes rejection and Mont Blanc. ** His hobbies include picking up women, darts and drinking contests. * Honey and Trois have their own Fanclub.Nanbaka web manga chapter 106 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 3 Category:Cell 6